Just Another Story
by alw8701
Summary: Naruto has a boyfriend, yes, a boyfriend, but no one knows who it is. Though would be a conflict when Naruto's friends find out who it is, or would they judge the couple for certain reasons? Plus, what other hardships must Naruto's relationship go through? WARNING: YAOI! Hopefully Lemons!


There's nothing better to do, than sit here and smile. He didn't know how else to feel except the butterflies just whirling around throughout his stomach. He hasn't moved in the past three hours, just staring cheerfully at the other side of his room. "Naruto!" A distant voice rang past his closed door to the left of him. "Yes!?" Not knowing that the voice had called him had already busted the door in, staring at him with an intense glare. "What are you doing!? School is an our away and all you've been doing was sleeping in!" Naruto smiled wide, just staring at the other man who continued to glare angrily back. "Actually, Iruka, I've been sitting here this whole time, though since I didn't realize what time it was, thank you for letting me know." Naruto had said sliding from underneath his covers and onto his hard wooden floor. "Don't smart mouth me Naruto! You know better than that!" Iruka stood there for moment and eventually took a step back, as if he just seen something new appear in front of him, which in this case, it has. Naruto never has been excited before to get up and get ready for school, so Iruka figured that something must have happened while he was away on a trip from the town next to Konoha. "Naruto, do you have something to tell me?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest like a childish girl with an attitude. "No, not really, except the fact that I really feel like going to school, so could you do me a favor and let me have some privacy to get dressed!" Naruto snapped, making Iruka jump slightly, though obeying the request, he turned on his heels and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind with the look that he had officially seen a ghost.

Who knew why Naruto was excited. Who knew that the boy was jumping mentally as if he was frolicking in a field of flowers, swimming through the open sea, sliding down rainbows, and flying with the birds that went south every winter. He felt, for the first time in his sixteen years of life, that he was happy. Though who was the person that knew how excited he was? Only him. Only he knew that he was excited for the upcoming day, but he couldn't bring himself to say it in Iruka's face when he started skipping stairs on the way down, grabbing his school bags, shoes, and the lunch his care taker had made for him. "Naruto, aren't you forgetting something?" Iruka had asked, breaking the strange silence when he watched the blond boy tie his black converse. "Like what?" Naruto finished tying his shoes and stood up. He looked around to see that he had clothes on and that they were secure. He checked his hair to see that he remembered he quickly combed it earlier, though still looked a little messy, but his hair was messy naturally. "I don't think I have forgotten anything, I grabbed the lunch you made me, it's in my bag. My shoes are on the right feet, and I have clothes on. So what's missing?" Naruto gazed at Iruka who still was just sending vibes of confusion to the boy. "You've lost your mind Naruto. I don't know where it went, but you've lost it. Hope you have a good day at school. Bye!" Iruka said, pushing the kid out the door as if he were a lunatic himself. Slamming the door behind Naruto, he sighed. 'I hope I didn't make him think I was going to call him into an insane asylum today, though who knows, for the way he was acting, he'd make a few new friends, even if they were imaginary.' Iruka thought wiping his brow of sweatdrops.

As confused as Naruto was, he shrugged it off as nothing. Any other day he probably would've yelled, called his older friend wrong, and denied the fact that he was completely insane. Thought today was different. Today he full heartedly accepted the fact that he himself was going nuts. Realizing what time it was, he jumped in the air and took of running down the road. His neighborhood consists of a few considerable things for Naruto. His home, where he lives with Iruka. Kiba's home, which is basically a 'home for mutts' as Naruto mentioned before to the dog loving boy. Then finally the lazy bum that he calls a friend Shikamaru, which lives right next to Kiba, because moving away from the dogs seemed to much work for him to do, but also putting up with a million barks day to day was, as well, troublesome. There's one friend who didn't live in his neighborhood, but had a reason that didn't really make any sense to Naruto, but it registered through everyone else's heads when the not so skinny kid had described his home. Chouji is his given name and, no matter what anyone says, he didn't accept being called "fat", so he settled on being called chubby. His own home consisted of a business man as a father, and a maid as a mother, or as anyone else would call her, a house wife.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto had arrived to see his buddy outside playing with a few dogs, though was interupted by his hardly breathing friend. "Hey Naruto, you're actually early. Why the big surprise?" Kiba patted a large dog's head as he waited for Naruto to catch his breath before he spoke. "I don't know, but today just seems to be a great day to be early. I have a really good feeling that something good may come from this." Naruto smiled, watching his hand shake from the run, nearly beating himelf mentally for running too much and too fast. Naruto didn't mind running, but he enjoyed to jog for a long time than run his energy clear out. Kiba had turned to call out to his mother that he was going to head to school since Naruto had showed up and he said his goodbyes to both his mother and sister. He turned to Naruto and gestured him to follow. Naruto was soon confused by this because usually his mother would grab her keys and take them in with her beat up chevy truck. Though instead, Kiba walked towards the side of the house where the garage doors were and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. Pressing a button that Naruto assumed was the garage door opener, he looked and waited patiently as the doors opened. "Yesterday I got my license to drive, so mom bought me something. It may not be a chick magnet, but soon enough I'll fix it up and it'll be the best ride, especially because it doesn't take much gas to go far." Kiba smiled and watched as Naruto's face became completely painted with shock on his face. "Wow! I'm glad I get shotgun first ride! I told you today was going to be fucking amazing!" Naruto nearly sang with excitement. "Chill man! Save the excitement for school! You may need it through your classes to help you survive what those teachers put us through. Maybe you'll even get so annoying that they'll give you passing grades and kick you out!" Kiba smiled and laughed while he made his way to the driver's side of his maroon nissan. "Oh shut up, let's get going, we still need to pick up the others." Naruto said throwing himself into the passenger's seat and locking himself into place with the seatbelt. Pulling out of the driveway, Kiba turned to see Shikamaru walking up to the gate of his house, and right before Shikamaru had even touched the gate, Kiba pressed down on the horn, not only scaring the dogs to a barking frenzy, but also seeing that Shikamaru had that schock look in his face. "I never in a million think he'd be schocked by a horn, I thought it was too troublesome for him to make such a face." Kiba joked while he watched Shikamaru make his way to the back seat of the truck. "Whoa!" Shikamaru barked when he opened the door. "This is a nice truck, good thing you're driving, I don't want to waste the time of day doing something so, you know, troubling." Shikamaru grinned slightly and closed the door behind him just before laying down on the seats, nearly dozing off. "Are you seriously going to fall asleep back there!?" Naruto turned around, twisting his body in an uncomfortable position. "Yeah, get over it." Shikamaru mumbled. Rolling his eyes, Naruto sat back in his seat, gesturing Kiba to move on and pick up Chouji.

On there way to the Akimichi's gate, which never made sense to Naruto even 'til this day, Kiba honked his horn hundreds of times. Finally seeing what he needed to see for the past ten minutes. "What the hell are you guys doing here so early?" Chouji spatted when he pushed Shikamaru over to get in the vehicle. "Naruto was all excited about today being a good day this morning, so he came running over at five o'clock. So I decided to drive around for a bit with you guys before we head to our dreadful school." Kiba said looking in the rear view mirror before he backed up on the road to start heading towards the direction of the school. "Oh, that makes sense, but Naruto, why are you excited?" Chouji finally asked the million dollar question that Naruto wanted to hear all day. He clapped his hands together to catch everyone's attention, also to wake Shikamaru for his attention as well. "Well, I heard that someone I know is moving here today! I know this person very well, and when I mean very well, I seriously mean that! So yeah, today's going to be one hell of a day and I can't wait 'til I get there!" Naruto screeched like a fan girl for their favorite pop artist. "Who Naruto? Is it your gay lover?" Kiba said sarcastically but didn't realized how spot on he was about the situation. "Actually, yes, you're right about that, did you forget what my sexual interests were?" Naruto said, making the other guys shudder and become uncomfortable. "Okay, you guys cross the line of my interest, I imagine you guys like girls, other than that, any other guy is free game, except for Sasuke. Sasuke is just too weird as hell for me." Naruto admitted with a disgusted look. The other guys sat there and waited for him to explain who was showing up for the day, but Naruto didn't even choke the name as if he were trying to hide it but still tell them at the same time. "Naruto, do we know the guy?" Shikamaru finally questioned, yawning partially afterwards, he always found it way too much work to yawn dramatically. "Yeah, you'll know him when you see him." Naruto smiled with a grin from ear to ear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!** I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. As you can tell, I'm not that wonderful of a writer, especially as a beginner *sweatdrops*, although I honestly hope that someone likes it so far. I definitely do accept criticism, and if you believe this sucks horribly, please tell me why. **:) Thanks again, I really do appreciate you taking your time reading this!**


End file.
